


Lets have a puppy pile

by Culmets (mccoysbones)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac is Stiles favorite pup, M/M, Pack Feels, PackMom!Stiles, i want to be in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoysbones/pseuds/Culmets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Photography homework wasn't interesting, so i got bored and this is the result x<br/>if any of you wants to contact me or just come and say hello this is my</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://surfmelou.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles crouched down next to Isaac, his knees hitting the hard ground. He quickly checked for injuries as Isaac tried to stop him; but Stiles was not having any of it. Werewolf or not, he still needed to take care of him. Even though he has healing abilities that healed anything before Stiles got the chance to look at it. Lifting the boys chin, he checked his neck, looking for a bite mark or anything. Isaac’s breathing was fast, even stiles could see feel how fast his heart was beating, but he did not do anything. He waited for Isaac to fall against him and hug the living life out of him, which he did, right after he retreated his claws of course.

The young boy buried his face in Stiles’s neck, breathing in the only scent other than his mate’s that can ever calm a werewolf; his mum, the person that cares most about him.  
Shifting his arms and adjusting them so they rested comfortably against Isaac’s sides. The pup’s hand clutched at Stiles shirt, his breathing coming out slow and steady. Even though Stiles wanted to get up and check if the others are okay, he knew he could not. Not when Isaac holding him like this.

Suddenly, there was a hot breath on his neck. This did not freak Stiles out. He knew who it was. He was taking deep breaths, almost like he is inhaling; trying to calm himself down. Arms wounded around his waist; opposite of Isaac's arms. Right after the Alpha's third deep breath, the pack joined in.

Erica came and filled the empty space between Isaac and Stiles. Nuzzling and trying to wrap her arms around both of them plus the Big Alpha behind him and getting comfortable. Not a second after, Scott came in, doing the exact same thing as Erica; only on the exact opposite side of Stiles. Boyd shuffled and put both of his arms around his mate’s and Isaac’s waist. Lydia cuddled next Boyd, wrapping her arms around Isaac, her face shifting into a smile as she inhaled her pack member’s scents. 

Danny was smiling as he dragged himself and Jackson to the rest of the pack. Jackson can grumble and say he does not like those puppy piles but as soon as Danny settles between Isaac and Scott, and there is only one space left; He does not think about it and joined his mate.

Stiles heard a happy sigh coming from Isaac’s chest and the Alpha’s growl.

Therefore, that is totally how Stiles spends his life. In the middle of Puppy Piles.


	2. Heavenly Moonlight Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Jackson figure Danny's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the first chapter you guys were so sweet and I think i read that someone said they want more. I'll be trying to work on this fic and maybe extending it if it gets more responses. hope you guys enjoy. x

To say that Stiles is going out of his mind isn’t enough. Seriously, why would you take your date to horse riding if they hated horses? Sometimes he wonders if Jackson is anything more than beauty. The others are out hunting, leaving him to an upset Jackson and a pissed off Danny. 

  
Turning around to face Jackson and resisting the urge to slap him across the head, he breathed in and out; trying to calm himself. Stiles picked up the cheese and put it in the fridge. He doesn’t need any Werewolf hearing or smell to know that Jackson is freaking out. Putting the grocery bag away, he turned to pick the eggs pack and looked at Jackson.

  
“So, tell me again what he did.” Shaking his head at how his life is right now, he turned to put each egg in its place in the fridge’s door. He heard Jackson exhale and then heard something snap  Stiles walked over to the last cabinet without even looking, he knew Jackson broke another glass. Getting the first aid kit, he walked over to Jackson gesturing with his eyebrows for him to take a seat so he can check on him. Jackson rolled his eyes; his werewolf powers already healing the wound; still that didn’t stop Stiles from cleaning it and taking away the scent of blood. He knew how werewolf could get high and turn to freaks.

  
Stiles raised his eyebrows, his hands going on his hips. Lifting his eyebrows and signalling to Jackson to continue talking.  
“Right, we were planning on going out on a date today but things didn’t go as planned.” His voice was full of pain, Stiles felt his heart clench so he went and stood in front of Jackson, waiting for him to make the first move so he is not freaked out. It surprised him how Jackson was not so touchy-feely in the beginning but now you can calm him down by giving him hugs.

  
_He found out about it when they were on the field; Finstock kicking their asses and making the whole team (Jackson included) do suicide runs around the field. Adrian, the jerk bumped against Jackson, giving him a snarky comment and a smirk to finish it. To say Jackson was pissed was not even right; he was furious! His body went rigged and he started taking ascending steps towards Adrian. Scott and Isaac noticed but they did not do anything about it. So, because Stiles saves everyone’s ass; he decided why not._

  
_He jumped in front of a pissed off Jackson and gave him the ‘I know what you’re doing and you better stop it’ look but it did not work this time. He was about to pass by Stiles and head for Adrian; But Stiles did not allow it. He wrapped his arms around Jackson and heard Jackson’s hard breathing. After a few seconds, his breathing slowed down and he rested his head against Stile’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him._

  
Siles Wrapped his arms around Jackson and let the werewolf scent him. Jackson rested his head against Stiles shoulder and continued.  
“I knew Danny wasn’t comfortable around Horses because of his childhood, I wanted him to experience it and enjoy it. He did not like it and did not talk through the whole trip back. He would not even let me touch him, and he knows how that makes my wolf crazy. You saw how he stormed in, went up to our room, and locked it.” He exhaled and pushed his face into Stiles neck again, breathing in.

  
He lifted Jackson’s head from his neck and held in his hands. He saw Jackson’s eyes watering, and Stiles knew he’s really special to Jackson that he’s actually letting him see him in this position. He smiled at Jackson.

  
“Jackson, sometimes I think you’re only beauty.” Jackson gave a confused to Stiles; he sniffed and hid his face in Stiles neck.  
“Jackson what’s Danny’s favourite type of flowers?” Said Stiles as he smiled at the idea forming in his head.

  
“Moon flowers.” Jackson answered as if it was on the tip of his tongue. Jackson’s body went rigged, and when he lifted his head out of Stiles neck, his face was a mix of anger and happiness.

  
“You mean…”

  
“Yup that’s right he’s making you jealous.”

  
Jackson’s face was crunched up, his mouth opening then closing. He gave Stiles a kiss on his cheek and run up the stairs. Stiles shook his head and yelled "KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED!" because one of the things that Derek did right in his life, is making all of the rooms soundproof.

  
Stiles smiled to himself, continuing putting the rest of the groceries away and making food before the pack comes back. He heard something snap, followed by a “JACKSON PUT ME DOWN” and then a door slam.

  
Smirking, Stiles turned the radio on, enjoying his quality time in the newly renovated Hale kitchen by himself.


End file.
